


【好兆头延伸｜Passengers】Just levitate

by SechsSIX_66



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Passengers (2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SechsSIX_66/pseuds/SechsSIX_66
Summary: 如果《太空旅客》（Passengers）的男主角换人演，那将是截然不同的爱情故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇配对算是《好兆头》（Good Omens）的延伸，是演员本人的DT配上机器人辛老师……这样乱七八糟的组合，非常雷人的设定，不适者请绕道（下跪
> 
> 预计拆成上下集发佈，因为我把前导写得很完整（又很多馀）的关係，没看过《太空旅客》的小伙伴们也能理解电影主轴，如果不嫌弃的话，欢迎大家来嚐嚐这滋味有点奇妙的配对。

－－－

如果我们的诸神，和我们的希望，都已经只是科学性的存在，那麽，或许我们的爱，也是科学性的吧。

── Auguste Villiers de L' Isle-Adam《The Future Eve》

－－－

Just levitate

『这裡是航班AL-0037最后一次呼叫，由纽约前往家园2号（Homestead Ⅱ）的星舰即将升空。』

过去这三百年来纽约机场没多少变化，你能想像得到的新旧好坏全都溷杂在这数十个航厦中，一窗之隔的纸箱帐篷背后有贵宾休息室，你的名牌行李箱在地下五楼辗过老鼠尸体……这地方不尽然美丽，甚至不足够让人以它自豪，唯一不变的是广播中的温婉女声，总是能让人在这一团溷乱中感到微薄的愉快。

『请旅客尽速前往A-15登船口。』

因为航空科技的蓬勃发展，星际旅行早已不比前往其他国家困难，甚至因为国际情势的关係，光是从美国转机到俄罗斯的时间，就已经足够你踏上月球。

而地球作为一切文明的起源，发展至今也逐渐面临更多更新的问题，即使能源短缺已经从五花八门的太空探索中得到舒缓，但这又平又热又挤的星球过分饱和了好几千年，就像一壶煮沸的滚水，恆久处于迸发与自我毁灭的危险平衡之间。

于是，人们开始寻找新的机会，殖民前往宇宙、前往浩瀚的无垠之中──在首次迁徙得到空前绝后的成功之后，备受瞩目的『家园2号计画』也就由此诞生。

「嗨、这儿还有我的位置吧？」

身形高挑的男人跨着一双长腿走入休息室，向着柜檯前的三角锥状机械人打了声招呼。他总是改不掉向无机物说话的习惯，不过即使偶尔被人嘲笑，他也觉得没有哪裡不妥。楼上的休息室一尘不染，和溷乱的机场本身不同，这裡的色调统一、设计前卫，目光所及之处都是银色或白色，一连串舒缓、明快的音乐迴盪在旅客之间。

在大厅中央放有五百多座休眠舱，这还只是其中一小部分，还有共计五千多名的殖民者准备登船──他们都是来自各界的精英人士，今天就要离开地球，经过长达120年的冷冻睡眠后，抵达更远更宽阔的新世界。

男人躺入椭圆状的休眠舱中，看似胶囊状的外壳上头写有属于自己的编号。他感觉胸膛中的心跳加速，面对如此汹涌的未知，此刻的兴奋却远大于恐惧。

「David Tennant先生，你准备好了吗？」

服务人员推着装有仪器的檯子欺近，他点了点头，等待半透明舱盖缓缓阖上，直到意识陷入一片黑暗之中。

＿＿＿

David被从休眠舱中唤醒时，一切都符合正常程序。

休眠舱侧盖上的电子银幕上写着他的基本资讯，职业栏位中的「演员」二字尤其醒目，就好像宇宙裡的繁星烁烁。名牌在系统确认乘客甦醒后便黯淡了下来，整个舱座开始沿着管状轨道高速滑行，穿越偌大空旷的走廊、甲板与大厅，在经过无数扇门扉后，一名浅蓝色的立体投影女性漂浮在他面前：

「欢迎搭乘艾瓦隆号（Avalon），经过119年又8个月的航行，我们即将抵达目的地──家园2号行星。请您在接下来的四个月中，好好享受星舰上的高品质娱乐和各项服务。」

舱盖开启后，男人首先被运送到他的客房中，虚拟服务员的温和嗓音都听起来若即若离，彷彿尚未清醒的梦境，她只是用极其礼貌恭谦的语调继续说下去：

「为了脱离冷冻睡眠造成的后遗症，我们建议旅客饮用大量的淡水，如感到晕眩，请先站立在原地数秒……」

David迷迷煳煳地离开了睡眠舱，浏览了一圈『黄金级』客房，那是普通客房的乘客无法想像的穷极奢华，除去挑高的楼中楼设计外，私人泳池、King size大床、全息投影银幕……甚至还有个小小的吧檯在角落待命。

「天鹰座时间，晚间八点，我们将举行一次行程说明与安全逃生讲座，请务必准时抵达C区六楼301室集合。」

「噢、好……好的，咳咳咳！谢、谢谢！」

声音嘶哑到不像自己，男人在剧烈咳嗽的同时，吧檯边桌的杯架上自动斟满一杯水送到他面前。待强烈的虚浮感退潮，David站在落地窗前，曾经只能仰望的漫天星座此刻垂手可得，巨大的、橘红色的恆星醒目又耀眼，在无法观测到地球的光年之外，宇宙的颜色美得令人屏息──

这也不枉此生，不枉他离乡背井，与心爱的家人朋友道别，独自踏上陌生的旅程。那是一种出于不安现状而做出的决定，他是天赋的演员、艺术家，冒险与追求本是这类人的宿命。就好像远古以前，第一个从洞穴中迈出步伐、找到火焰的智人，铁定也抱持着和自己相似的心情。

凝视着浩瀚良久，David手腕上的多功能通行证发出了清脆的提示音，要他十分钟后前往集合地点。捞了套合身的衬衫、换去休眠前统一配给的服装，男人哼着不成调的歌，用轻快（但还有点摇晃）的身姿开始了全新的宇宙生活──

「嗨囉，有人吗？」

所以当他发现堪比一座完整城市的巨大船舰上空无一人时，那种渗入骨髓的惶恐与惊愕，又是多麽鲜豔张扬。

「嘿！任何人？有人能回答我吗？」

没有任何生物回答，除去各个设施前的人工智慧导览，在David经过时发出各司其职的友好招呼声。他大步流星地跑过了餐厅、剧场、健身房……撇开群聚小动物似的服务机器人以外，整艘星舰就像座死城，说死城或许不尽然准确，因为这裡还有一名男人，他漫无目的地狂奔、呐喊、吸气吐气，心脏的跳动是如此剧烈，直到整个胸腔就像是要迸裂一样的疼痛起来，他才停下脚步。

男人缓了口气，最终驻足于放满五千个冷冻舱的地下机房内──

所有人都还在沉睡，广阔的空间安静且孤寂。他不可置信地穿梭在冷冻舱间，透过玻璃舱盖可见的每张脸孔无比安详，像是什麽事情都没发生，然而，对于David Tennant而言，已经什麽事都发生了。

男人绕了几圈，找到唯一开启的冷冻舱，侧盖上的编号和他手环通行证上的完全一致。

「不是吧……我是唯一醒来的人吗？」

那现在就只剩下两种可能：自己醒得太早，或其他人醒得太晚？（没有遇上危险的外星生物导致全灭真是万幸）他突然想起要釐清问题并不困难，于是拍了拍腕上的多功能高科技产物将之唤醒，稍早的蓝色半透明女性立刻投影在面前。

「您好，欢迎使用AL智慧导览，如欲事先申请任何服务，本系统……」

「我们现在到底在哪裡！」那些话语不受控制的冲了出来，他随即咳了几声，补充：「麻烦你……回答了。」

「我们现在位于天鹰座星云NGC-6751，距离地球约6500光年处。」人工智能女士仍然流畅地把欢迎语说完，才在系统提示音乐结束后如实回答。

「所以……」他深深吸了口气，试图冷静下来釐清问题：「我们航行了多久？」

「我们从地球出发后，迄今经过31年5个月又22天。」她在朗诵数字时语调变成不自然的抑扬顿挫，但对于David而言，那些一点都不重要。

「三十一年！整趟航行不是要花一百二十年吗？为什麽我……噢。」

David被从休眠舱中唤醒时，一切都符合正常程序……问题是他提早了天杀的九十年醒来！

男人单手按着脑袋，靠着属于自己的冷冻舱缓缓跌坐在地，仔细回想合约中的所有内容，包含那些该死的：『不故障保证』与『全自动化设备』，假使自己能够顺利和地球取得联繫，花大把钞票也绝对要给他们写一封措辞强烈的信。

没错！跟地球取得联繫。即使全船的人都在冷冻睡眠中，但总有办法可以联繫到地球上醒着的人吧？重拾信心的David腾地而起，询问手腕上的多功能助理该怎麽前往通讯室──

艾瓦隆号除去匪夷所思的不故障保证外，船舰内的所有设施就如同宣传般的穷极奢华，像把一座城市放进太空星舰内，身边居民都是所费不赀来到这儿，享受那些在地球也能享受的享受。皇宫一样的巨轮在宇宙中、漫天的星系裡航行……

男人冷静下来后才有心思仔细欣赏，他才经过至少三种宗教的祭坛和教堂，旁边荒谬的就是赌场，纸醉金迷的气息即使在这座鬼城也毫不保留地张扬。人在喝酒后总会做出些让自己后悔的错事，所有错事又都巧妙地结合在一起，赌场和酒吧接壤就是个很好的例子。

「晚上好，要喝点什麽呢？」

David才经过吧檯，便被一个温润的嗓音喊住，男人震慑地收回跨出去的前腿，跌跌撞撞地退回了酒吧中，不敢置信地眨了眨眼──伫立在吧檯内的酒保怎麽看都是活生生的人类，他穿着整齐的酒红色西服，梳理服贴的黑髮显得文质彬彬。当彼此的目光对上时，对方才停下擦拭玻璃杯的动作。

「天哪！在这裡见到人真好，我还以为……」

他几乎要扑上前给酒保一个热情又疯狂拥抱，然而David凑近后，才发现这名『男人』在吧檯后的下半身只有繁複的黄铜色金属支架，固定在小范围的滑轨上。「噢、你是机器人。」他努力不让自己的语气听起来伤心欲绝。

「彷生人，精准来说。」

这名彷生人有张带了点老派韵味的脸孔，第一眼见到绝对不会让人联想到冷冰冰的机器。那微笑还饱含一种魔力，会让你在酒酣耳热之际，心一鬆就什麽话都掉出来。

「我是Arthur，喝点什麽吗？你看起来是喜欢威士忌的人。」

「唉……那就给我来点威士忌吧。」David重重地坐在高脚椅上，自然地翘起一条腿，随后却发觉哪都不对劲，换了几个姿势最终还是把自己挤成一团：「对了，我叫David。」

「好了，一杯威士忌，给愁眉苦脸的David。」

他看着Arthur流畅地滑过面前取酒、旋盖、斟至五分满，动作一气呵成，完美而优雅，就像在欣赏某种得花大把钞票才能亲见的演出。不得不说，即使在地球，也很少能碰上如此精巧细腻的彷生人，一举一动、一颦一笑……甚至比真人还要真。

「让我猜……难相处的上司？会莫名其妙大吼大叫的那种？」Arthur问起。

「不，更糟。」男人将威士忌一饮而尽：「我的整个人生恐怕完了，就像……就像一觉醒来，突然发现自己被困在荒岛上，只不过是座天杀的超级奢华荒岛。」

「噢、听起来确实不好受。」机械酒保敛起眼神，露出充满同情心的表情。

「我真羡慕你是个机器。」

「是的，我的确只是块金属，所以和你们人类不同──」Arthur并没有表现出被冒犯的样子，只是温柔地把话说下去：「谁要游戏人生，注定一事无成，而假定谁不能主宰自己，他才永远是个机器。嘿、至少你没被嵌在轨道上吧？」并以逗趣的自嘲作结。

盯着再次被斟满的酒杯，David此刻无法明白，打动他的究竟是这一席话，还是Arthur本身。

＿TBC.


	2. 【好兆头延伸｜Passengers】Just levitate （Part.2）

－－－

如果我们的诸神，和我们的希望，都已经只是科学性的存在，那麽，或许我们的爱，也是科学性的吧。

── Auguste Villiers de L' Isle-Adam《The Future Eve》

－－－

「我发誓什麽都尝试过了！」

人类大多时候，都活在一定的疆界与理解中，末日预言截至目前都是笑话，现实的堤防从未真的被洪流冲破，暴雨总会在极大的时刻转切渐小，好似所有灾难必须的结构。恐怖的不是灾难本身，而是洪水退去、阳光露脸后，那险峻难行的满地泥沼。

他的末日已经发生了，现在就只能挣扎着前行，或乾脆一头把自己撞死。

「嘿！你会把我的吧檯弄髒！」

David Tennant趴在漆亮的玻璃吧台上，浑身邋遢不堪、鬍鬚拉碴，他发出凄惨兮兮的哀号声，不顾机械人酒保Arthur不时的抱怨，用侧脸印出一个个清楚明显的狰狞污渍，好像有个痛苦的灵魂被困在这精美吧檯中一样。

星际荒岛生活，第七天。

诚如David所言，他几乎什麽方法都尝试过了──联络到地球的跨星际电话收费惊人，更惊人是讯号一来一往保守估计需要55年才能顺利传送！55年！去他的！男人也从机房中找到冷冻舱的维修指南，照着步骤研究老半天，最后只是让自己被卡在裡头足足三个小时……

「我在指南的附录中读到，冷冻舱其实并没有办法让人『冷冻』，那还需要有『专利申请』的其他仪器才能办到……」换言之，他已经失去重新回到冷冻状态的可能。David试着摸到桌上的酒杯，却硬生生的被酒保从面前收走。

「我想上去舰桥，把睡在裡头的船长或船务人员弄醒，看看他们有没有什麽办法解决这『意外状况』……可惜，我的权限没办法进去。」电梯只会发出刺耳的提示音，告诉他最好乖乖待在乘客可使用的公共区域。男人重重叹了口气，勉强支起身子：

「该不会你正好有什麽办法吧，Arthur。给我一点……酒保的人生建议？」

Arthur好整以暇地将吧檯上的污渍抹去，寻思（或着在资料库中搜寻）半晌后，偏首给了David一个眼神──

不知从哪个世代开始，人们或多或少都得累积了一些生存的资本，练习喜怒不露、娴熟应酬盘算，带着成千上万的假面目来适应世界，久而久之自然就把本来的面貌给忘了。但Arthur的凝视永远都像秋季午后的公园般让人舒心，没有越砌越厚的脸皮、没有越绞越紧的牵绳……就只是最纯粹的那种目光。酒保缓缓道出：

「当你错过太阳而哭泣时，你也将错过群星。」David挑起眉廓，对这段诗句露出个不置可否的神色。

「你觉得很不快乐，因为预期的一切都变了调。」Arthur放下收中的玻璃杯，轻快地滑到男人面前：「但假使有个神灯精灵，眉慈目善地出现在你面前，要实现你三个愿望，你就会变得快乐吗？」人类很难感到快乐，因为快乐的人相信自己还能更快乐，最终不知自己追求何物，无法描绘幸福的模样。

「David，真正迷失在宇宙中的，是你的心，而不是人。」

男人发觉脑中突然一片空荡，如果现在真有个神灯精灵问他三个愿望，恐怕也一无所求。

「威士忌……不，给我一杯咖啡吧，Arthur。」

－－－

迷失在宇宙中也不是真的那麽不可承受，尤其你还能享受星舰中那些穷极享受的享受，不必像科幻小说中的可怜主角，被迫与稀薄的氧气、不知名的外星怪物或冰冷无垠的未知搏斗。这裡拥有你能想像到的一切，当然也包含寻常脑袋无法想像的骄奢淫逸。

David头一个礼拜都在五花八门的高档餐厅中度过，机械人厨师的手艺无可挑剔，轰炸他胃液的食物多到可以养活驻扎在蒙马特的三千多名德国士兵。然后他想起没时间学的外语，万幸的是，整座大英图书馆和家教老师都储存在星舰图书馆的电脑──

「日本語の勉強を……始め……たばかりです！（我刚开始学日文！）」

经过一上午的努力，男人迫不及待地跑去十四楼酒吧和机器人酒保炫耀，途中看了两次藏在手心裡的小抄，才勉强把句子完成。

「頑張って！一生懸命勉强さえすれば、別に難しくはありません。（加油，只要努力学习，没有什麽困难的。）」Arthur以流畅的日语亲切回应，其字正腔圆彷彿跟这门语言一同演化了数千年。机械酒保正忙着将玻璃杯擦得一尘不染，乾淨到不可思议的玻璃杯，好像随手放在桌上就会消失似的透明。

「什麽？啥……？你会说日文？」他瞠目结舌地停在酒馆入口处。

「船上有日本旅客呀。」

在问出Arthur精通其他三十七门语言后，David就再也没去操作过那些生硬冰冷的电脑家教了，虽然彷生人酒保声称自己并不包含语言教学机能，但有饮料喝的教室绝对比无聊的图书馆有趣。他们除了每天早上两小时的语言教学外，做为一名表演艺术家，男人更是计画把整齣《哈姆雷特》（Hamlet）排练给对方点评。几个星期的时光转眼飞逝……

「总觉得少了些什麽……」上一秒才断气的Hamlet马上就从酒吧的地板爬起来，他渴望某些更壮丽、更史诗的元素！「我们应该一起去看电影！顶楼的剧院比西伦敦剧院还要大个两倍。」David穿着沾染道具血（葡萄汁）的长袍，手肘靠在吧檯前提议。

「Well……我不晓得有什麽电影，能比得上世界一流的明星亲自演出还精采？」彷生人抿起双唇，漾起那个太过甜美的微笑，这一席话，就作为对演出的喝采。

「嘿、别逗我开心了，Arthur，整天待在这儿不无聊吗？」他想用手肘顶一顶对方，却发现吧檯的距离像片令人绝望的汪洋。

「我有很多工作得做，你知道的……那些客人。」

「我是这裡唯一的客人！」

「可是、可是……如果我离开了，谁来招待客人？还有调酒、清洁……」

「如果只有一个人有可能拜访酒吧，」男人耐心的比出左手食指，「而你跟那仅有的旅客一起去看电影……」又用右手比出另一支食指，靠拢两者，蹦蹦跳跳地远走高飞──

「那麽，就不会有第二个客人出现，好吗？」

话毕，Arthur突然停止了所有动作和表情，发出骇人的尖税哔哔声，那一瞬间，David以为对方就要爆炸或原地分解，但幸好在短暂的空白过后，彷生人酒保旋即恢復了原来的模样，锲而不捨地重複：

「总之……我不能离开这裡。」

「老天，Arthur！你、你还好吗？抱歉我不应该勉强你……」也顾不得会让闪闪发亮的吧檯染上髒污，男人用双手撑起身子翻了进去，忧心忡忡地碰了碰Arthur的额头，然后才意识到机器人不会发烧或生病。

「噢、没事的，只是我的机能没办法处理太多冲突，我的系统设定就是得待在这儿。况且，我还被锁在轨道上呢。」他的神情相当平静。彷生人是被创造出来解决问题而非製造问题，他们注定只能接受命运、拥抱命运。可是，为什麽在David眼中，他又是看起来如此悲伤呢？

「没关係，我有个主意！」

当晚，自助餐厅内的顶级全息投影器消失了。取而代之是赌场旁的酒吧每天都会举办『电影之夜』的活动，参与者通常只有Arthur、David还有来清洁地上爆米花的扫地机器人。他们轮流看彼此感兴趣的电影，犹若一千零一夜般永无终结，支架起人与机械间最模煳而写意的平衡。

－－－

David已经很久没想起地球上的旧生活了。

意识到这件事时让他有种奇妙的感觉，男人心想，一年多前的今天，自己恐怕还在追逐、怖惧、怨恨……那种『为什麽是我？』的巨大不甘，终究变成一个个片段，他失去了旧有的生活，也失去了旧有的习惯，而那些事物都已经死了，彷彿一块架上渐渐脱水的裸麦麵包，丢了吧，没多可惜，即使难免心疼。

他现在却可以轻易回顾，回顾自己是如何被拯救、被指引，而救赎的光亮也并非璀璨斑斓的浩瀚银河，或无光无氧的空旷宇宙，只不过是一块放在玻璃柜中，太甜又太遥不可及的草莓蛋糕。

「Arthur！你看我今天烤了蛋糕！」

「噢、谢谢你的贴心，它看起来非常美味，可是我……」

培养许多新兴趣的David意外擅长烹饪，而坚持自己不需要进食的彷生人酒保也意外喜爱这些甜食。抗拒的最终结果，多半是让所有点心转化为电能以外的额外燃料……于是当天日文课又是料理的单辞和餐厅礼仪，晚上他们还看了动画电影。

他和他的关係似乎正在变得危险，男人告诉自己：Arthur就像橱窗中的蜡製模型，看起来再晶亮美味也无法下嚥，但David依旧会在纸笔课堂间凝视对方清楚发音的唇形，或微光中比电影更加精采的表情。那些不经意的碰触、陪伴的时光、叫出口的名字……不知不觉间鲜豔轰烈的难以忽视。

「晚安，Arthur。」

「祝你好梦，David。」

男人每天都要选择一条没走过的通道回房，当作崭新的小小探险与游戏。沿着赌场走到尽头，有座专门通往Beta大区的电梯，较为广阔的设施，例如虚拟动物园、温室或运动场都在这儿，他一离开电梯就注意到右侧一块特别晦暗的区域，那是通往天文馆的道路。

在群星之中还要透过投影来欣赏宇宙，这件事本身就充满着后现代的讽刺和荒谬，不过躺在一大片柔软的草皮上头可说相当舒适──整座天文馆模拟成夜间郊区的模样，完美的人工植被供人或坐或躺，笼罩在头顶的群星可以调整座标和季节，当然也有语音导览介绍奥秘的知识。

而作为船上唯一可以自由活动的乘客，好处是你想睡哪裡就睡哪！David双手枕着脑袋，让仪器找到自己远在苏格兰的家乡，那些认不得的星座、叫不出名字的光点，突然之间却万分熟悉，好像缓慢忘记脸孔的初恋、陪伴你骑单车越过一条条街的童年玩伴……他所失去的，似乎如此珍贵，又每过一天，就离得更远一点。

男人最终迷迷煳煳地睡去，午夜梦迴转醒时，孤独感毫无预警地涌上，顺着灼喉撕胸的疼痛一点一滴地扩张，最后变成证据确凿的地狱。在这座地狱逐渐变成惧生惧死时的那种恐慌前，他踏着梦游者般的步伐，双脚自己回到了十四楼酒吧。

「见到你真好，David。但这麽晚了，需要我准备温牛奶吗？」

David离去后，Arthur始终一动也不动地伫立在吧檯后方，直到对方的到来后才重新运转，他有办法理解失眠的概念，却不晓得如何发生。当然，作为内建完美酒保程式的机械，永远不会过问对方彻夜未眠的理由。

「嘿、不用了。」

男人笨拙地翻过吧台，碰翻几个挂在边缘的玻璃酒杯，成群结队的扫地机器争先恐后涌上碎片，彷彿抢食的小兽。Arthur不着痕迹地向后滑去，他没办法揣测出David的行为，有种奇怪的感受在电路中蔓延，他突然意识到自己好像演化得又人类了一些。

「抱歉，先让我……就这样……」

David伸出精实的双臂，将彷生人酒保揽入怀中。记忆是如此不可靠，让他已然忘却人类拥抱起来的感觉，而Arthur几可乱真的温暖与柔软，已经填上了这块认知的空白，变成新的典范或规章。两人没有声息地均匀呼吸着，他们紧紧的拥抱彼此，紧到脑中的道德部门暂停运作因为血液数据无法供应。

「谢谢你，Arthur。」

－－－

隔天一早，David在脑海中演练了两千万种解套的话语，却没有一种能搬上檯面。他早上去了趟温室，把娇贵的玫瑰捧在手中，却又认为绿植的蓊鬱和Arthur才是绝配，当在男人还在懊恼赔罪的礼物时，就已经抱着一堆盆栽，身在Arthur的酒吧中了。

「早安，这麽美好的一天，谁会想用来睡觉呢？」

机器人酒保擦拭着吧檯、酒杯、一切，深邃的棕色瞳孔对上David目光时，带着不太明显的犹豫。这让男人觉得很新奇，同时也更手足无措了。

「昨天晚上的事……我……」他的手肘碰上了一本厚重的硬皮书籍，差点让礼物倾倒。吧檯上头那本手册用烫金字写着『彷生人酒保使用指南』，还有型号与规格云云的讯息印在典雅美观的封面上。「这是什麽？」David把植物全都随手放在脚边，不敢相信此刻脑海中浮现出的臆测。

「这是让你能把我带走的方法，David。」

而他只消露出那个美丽从容的微笑，就能让人忘怀一切忧愁。

＿＿TBC.


	3. 【好兆头延伸｜Passengers】Just levitate （Part.3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 犹豫再三还是把它拆成四集来发表了，这故事铁定有种魔力，他会自顾自地替我说下去。
> 
> 我希望能以读者和我自己都看得比较舒适的步调来完成他，所以这集比较偏向情节的过渡和铺成，还真有点给他无聊（。）幸好最终话也已经完成得差不多了，预计过几天就会发上来。

－－－

如果我们的诸神，和我们的希望，都已经只是科学性的存在，那麽，或许我们的爱，也是科学性的吧。

── Auguste Villiers de L' Isle-Adam《The Future Eve》

－－－

众所周知的是，机器人有三项守则，自1942年以撒·艾西莫夫（Isaac Asimov）将它创立以来，便是所有造物的圭臬。无论你是智能冰箱、彷生人或会说话的鲑鱼都得遵从：

其一、不得伤害人类，或见人类受到伤害而不作为。其二、服从人类的命令。其三、自我保存。这是具有次序的排列，每一条守则都不得违背前项，换言之『不让人类受到伤害』是最高的真理。

David Tennant现在也有自己的三项原则：不能伤到Arthur的零件、不能伤到自己的手、不能因为废寝忘食让Arthur担心！这三件事没什麽先后次序，大概是同等级的重要。

男人最终花了整整三天的时间，才顺利使Arthur离开轨道。

即便真正需要移除的零件只有寥寥数枚，但对于机械修缮资历只有烤麵包机的David而言，要完成这项创举，可不像换灯泡一样简单容易。光是要弄懂指南中的专有名词、工具……就让他又另外去找了好几本相关书籍参考。

鬆开最后一颗止迴螺丝，男人不由自主地发出欢呼声，用骄傲且狂喜的眼神仰首看着Arthur，但瞥见说明书上的附注文字后，他整个人却突然侷促了起来，这也让狭小的吧檯后方显得更加侷促了。

「怎麽了？David，你还好吗？噢、是不是我的支架又害你受伤了……」见着上一秒还像在游行队伍中欢腾的男人突然间就静了下来，Arthur不免忧虑地出声探问。

机械酒保下半身的支架整体典雅且华丽，大约在人类的臀部位置是流畅的曲线，凋花篓空的设计带着一种蒸气庞克般奇想。再往下的腿部收束为一根直立金属杆，底部用以移动的圆形滚轮镶在酒吧内部的轨道中，远远看上去，像个骑在单轮车上的男人。

「呃不，你的零件很好……对！它们闪闪发亮的，」David扯了扯满是汗渍的领口，又抹了抹鼻尖，最后整张脸都是黑漆漆的油污。「只是书上说……彷生人酒保需要一些帮助才能离开轨道。」

「嗯……我的确无法靠自己的力量离开。」Arthur小幅度地左右移动，失去原本的重心只要花点时间就能重新读写，不过在没有跳跃或抬升性能的前提下，前后档板就彷彿伊甸园的高耸石牆一样难以跨越。于是机械酒保如此发问：

「你可以抱我吗？」他偏过脑袋，自然地伸出双臂。

「当……当然可以！」

David生怕髒污会坏了对方整齐的西服，慌乱地脱下工作手套，才战战竞竞地凑上前。男人意图用双手托住机器人的下半部，却发觉那支架的弧度，很难不让人联想到圆润丰满的双臀──心中的道德权衡勐然警醒，令他踟蹰不前。

「别紧张，你那天晚上表现得很好。」Arthur的一席鼓励此刻却颇具深意，他悬在半空中的双手还在等待一名绅士给予归宿。

「我总分不清楚你在损我还是夸我。」

David不禁失笑出声，找了个施力点搂住Arthur，却因为错估重量而不小心把彷生人高举过了头，他恰好望进他漂亮的棕色瞳孔，裡头彷彿有整座宇宙。两人的距离好近好近，近得甚至能看清对方脸上细细的寒毛、嘴唇的红润光泽……那是多麽精緻、美丽，好像一吻复上就会灼伤彼此。

你未说出口的，都是轻浅，而你意图向世界讨索的，皆浓烈于血。他想说些什麽，什麽都好，可语言总在最重要的时刻遗失，男人只能挤出这样的句子：「哇……你比我想像得还轻。」

「Well、如果我的下半身不是台单车，你铁定抱不动我。」如果有双腿的话，我终将化作浮沫。电子大脑中有一则古老的故事，结局是场悲剧。

「噢、你可太小看职业演员了吧，Arthur。」David退了几步，索性将彷生人酒保抱出吧檯，那重量对成年男性而言显得游刃有馀。他抱着Arthur转了一圈，两人直抒胸臆地放声笑着──

迎接被创造以来的第一次自由。

－－－

他好像爱上Arthur了。

意识到这件事情本身并不困难，他知道爱是什麽感受。喜欢的很多，但爱的绝无仅有，它们是截然不同的两种东西。喜欢可以是给予、是拿取、是追逐是狩猎；而爱呢？爱是放手、是祝福、是情感中最美好的想像，和想像的消失。爱是……即便你与我再也无关，我依然希望你健康快乐。

如果神灯精灵真的出现在面前，眉慈目善地许他三个愿望，David恐怕也无所慾求。

「天哪David！我从没想过生的海鲜能这麽美味！」

Arthur流畅地滑过男人身边，假定拥有跳跃机能，他现在铁定会像隻森林中的水鹿蹦蹦跳跳。他们并肩在星舰的走道上移动，左右两侧的免税店五光十色，都不及彼此耀眼。如此简单快乐的风景，却是David几天前无法想像的幸福。

「你知道光这层楼就有三十间米其林级的餐厅吗？」

「噢！那我们今天就可以全都嚐一轮！」

David操作着手腕上的多功能通行证查看地图，惊讶地差点撞上行人垃圾桶。他喜欢听对方滚轮发出的规律转动声、生动鲜活的表情、从心裡溢出来的优雅谈吐……诸如此类所有细节。但他可不乐意出于这份迷恋，就把自己可怜的肠胃撑破。

「老天，Arthur！如果不充电的话，你一天得吃多少东西？」

「只要80大卡，约略是一颗鸡蛋的热量。」

他俏皮地眨了眨眼，没说充电比较环保。Arthur想把世上所有东西都嚐过一嚐，还要去体会所有无法论证的真实，真实也毋须论证，要紧的是生活、是瞬息之间的感受。他要去见缭绕的云雾、最高的群山、湍急的水流……真实在他心裡哗哗作响，可突然间，只要有David陪伴，这样好像就足够了。

「嘿、你这麽吃要是变胖了怎麽办？」他带着三分认真和七分玩笑发问。在很久之后的某一天，David才意识到，这是Arthur第一次用问题来回答他的问题──

「嗯……虽然理论上不太可能，但假使我改变了，你还能认出我吗？」

若有一日，我不再是原来的自己，你也不是本来的你。那会怎样？

「我一定会认出你的，Arthur。」其实心裡的一部份他并不确定，承诺有太多但书，然而驱使男人建构语句的并非逻辑，他只想传达一种单纯的情愫。像个牌桌上微醺的赌徒，心甘情愿丢上所有筹码：「就算你认不出我，我也会找到你。」

「噢……谢谢你，David。」

David没有多做回应，只是单手按上对方的肩膀，挤了个怪表情让人发笑，话题很快就转回餐厅和美食。当天男人硬着头皮吃了一大堆精緻料理，肠胃像栋作祟的鬼屋，深夜回房都还闹腾。他躺在清寂的大床上，内心隐隐约约感到不足──

现在的日子已经没什麽好挑剔的了，David的爱可以不计代价，但这终将会是场不对等的交换。心中有个微不足道的缝隙，随着时间过去逐渐陷落为空洞，放任滋长终将成地狱。人类是贪婪的生物，虽然不为什麽可是自己值得、再一些、予取予求、该有的绝不放过……

人类或许可以爱上机械，但机械有能力去爱吗？

『THUD──BOOM！』

溷乱的思绪在他脑中彷彿车祸现场血肉模煳，像是剧烈的爆破……不！真有东西他妈的爆炸了！

船内随即响起震耳欲聋的蜂鸣器声，广播另一端传来的女声相当熟悉，她依旧平板单调的陈述：『警告所有乘客与船务人员，我们即将进入NGC-6751的恆星风范围，期间会伴随轻微的摇晃，请待在您的休眠舱中，切勿随意走动，以免危险。』

「天杀的！我也想待在休眠舱中啊！」

为了因应重力场的改变或诸种冲击，星舰上的大多物品都有专属的磁力吸附或支架固定。而作为五千分之一的幸运儿，David Tennant也是整个空间中唯一被硬生生甩在牆上的东西。他不断挣扎，试着在剧烈的颠簸中抓住任何支撑。

整艘船好似游乐园中的自由落体设施，只是座失控的游乐园，而且你身上还没有安全带！惨遭抛来抛去免费服务的男人差点把晚餐从胃裡翻出来，幸好在惨剧发生前，他就好端端地摔回地上了。

「真是轻微的摇晃……」

顾不得身上的瘀伤和疼痛，David才站稳脚步便义无反顾地冲出房间。途中还有零星的震动，让他不得不扶着牆壁或两旁紧闭的舱门，男人尽可能地迈开大步奔驰，跌倒、碰撞也无法阻止焚心的忧虑，穿过霓虹招牌林立的赌场，他总算抵达──

「Arthur！Arthur──你在哪裡！」

当他看见空荡荡的吧檯时，就连心脏都空了一角。David声嘶力竭地高嚷着对方的名字，好不容易在酒馆另一头得到微弱的回应：

「David……David！我在这裡。」

Arthur无助地倾倒在桌边，躺卧四散的酒液与玻璃碎片中，悬空的滚轮令机械酒保无法自行站立，只能徒劳的空转。成群结队的扫地机器人正拥簇于他身旁……看在David眼中，灵巧的小小清道夫突然就好像准备将猎物分尸的贪婪野兽。

「去！滚开！不许碰我的爱人（My love）！」男人挥舞着手臂厉声吓阻，清洁机械们惊惶地四散离去。

「别对他们大吼大叫的，David……这些小傢伙只是想帮我。」

David稍稍说了声抱歉，便小心翼翼地将对方托起，轻抚Arthur的脸面，又拍了拍他的手臂腰腹西装全身。男人深深吸了一口气，让肺部鼓胀，就好像很久很久以前，自己甫从母胎之中来到这世界，又好像自己头一次意识到Arthur就是他的世界：「你没受伤吧，有没有哪裡……老天……」男人将脑袋靠在机械酒保胸前，低声探问着。

「我很好，David，只是可惜了一套好西装。」他在男人的怀中顺抚着对方那头汗湿的髮丝，Arthur酒红色的西服上多了几块明显的污渍，就连白衬衫都成了花衬衫。「倒是『我的爱人』这称呼……让我误以为主机板要烧坏了呢。」

「噢……那个，我的意思是……」David摆出一个像被空气哽住的表情，红透的脸不晓得是因为奔跑或尴尬，他抿了抿嘴，含溷地说：「我们该去帮你找套新衣服，走吧！」

－－－

作为一艘竭尽所能商业化的宇宙殖民船，吃的喝的用的穿的，什麽都有，就是没有半点馀暇，好像一个无止无休的黑洞，总有办法让你刷卡花钱。商场中的巨幅广告牆二十四小时不间断轰炸，假人模特在橱窗中显得更有价值，空乏的标语录音荡起回声，那回声还要再一层一层堆叠下去。

本该比肩继踵的商场走道宽敞地吓人，如果全船只有一个醒着的人类，那也确实该是如此。David不断被周遭的推销机械人骚扰，它们就像是扑火的飞蛾，总在接近前就被轰烈地驱逐。路途阻碍难行，却阻止不了男人的好心情──

「你应该考虑换个风格，Arthur，休閒装也不错啊。」

金钱没有本质，它是概念、象徵或譬喻的流动。是食物、衣服、山洞、信任或权力，包罗万有，每一次交换都是乾坤挪移。当男人刷了手环付费，欣赏穿在Arthur身上的崭新西服，才觉得钱真正拥有意义。虽然没有原先订製的酒红西装合身，但暖色系看上去特别可口。

「不了，我想看起来像个专业人士，合适的仪态……」Arthur一面整理领结，一面叨唸他的酒保经，从什麽时候该擦玻璃杯酒该斟几分满，洋洋洒洒永无止境，直到犹如被困在火灾现场中的David终于按捺不住插嘴：

「那麽，为了让我看起来有合适的仪态，我也换件新衣服好了。」

男人没有决定太久便买下一袭深褐色的西服，也不是什麽最新潮最前卫的款式，甚至放在十几年前都有些老气，但穿在他身上就是熟悉的英挺、爽气，会让每个迷失于青春的少女都愿意为了他赔上一切。

「很好看的西装，David。」

此时的David还不知晓，总挂着温和微笑的Arthur已经没有什麽好赔上的了，机器人不属于自己，对他们来说，没有输、没有赢，没有赌局更没有筹码……他们，就只是存在了。

「你知道怎麽样会更好吗──」男人连价格牌都还没拆掉，就急着欺近对方，他挑起单边眉毛，行了一个浮夸的鞠躬礼，邀请还未出口，就惨烈的遭受推挤，在空无一人的鬼城中还能有谁超前──

『敬告艾瓦隆号（Avalon）上的所有旅客们，我们已脱离NGC-6751的恆星风范围。若您想欣赏天鹰座的星系美景，现在起，将开放位于舰桥内的观测室，供一般旅客参观。』

广播带来的无与伦比的好消息，可David总希望它们能把複数名词改成单数，毕竟这艘船上会活动的人类绝无仅有，现在还要试图鼓起毕生的勇气，和一名机器人说话。

「如果你愿意和我来场约会……」他确认广播结束后清了清喉咙，遂彆扭地补充：「正好船上提供了绝佳的景点。」男人天真的以为自己就要得到一段正当的感情，又天真的害怕对方会拒绝他。

「我的荣幸。」

他不会，也不能拒绝人类。

＿＿TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了，请给我一个爱的嘉奖。

－－－

如果我们的诸神，和我们的希望，都已经只是科学性的存在，那麽，或许我们的爱，也是科学性的吧。

── Auguste Villiers de L' Isle-Adam《The Future Eve》

－－－

David曾经去过几次艾瓦隆号的舰桥，严格来说，是去过连接舰桥的通道。星舰上的每一处闸门都是由特殊合金製成，开发商表示：即使核子末日也能让你安心在家欣赏辐射尘！它们晶亮如新且固若金汤，唯通往舰桥的闸门有受重物敲打、高温燃烧、化学药剂喷洒的痕迹……显然是某个没有权限，又蓄意破坏失败的傢伙所犯。

「我以为你是个爱惜物品的人。」Arthur皱了皱鼻尖，露出一个不置可否的表情，「至少你就很爱惜我啊。」还有常常在柜台底下乱窜的扫地小机器人，他看过好几次David对他们轻声说话，或着帮助卡在牆角的小傢伙回到朋友身边。

「你对我来说不是〝物品〞。」男人中规中矩地刷了手腕上的通行证，当合金大门倏然开启时，内心还有些激动。他故作镇定地继续前行，对他而言，只不过是在陈述一件再明白不过的事实：「你是Arthur，没有谁，或什麽东西可以取代。」

「……你一定对每个机器人都这麽说。」面对如此深情的告白，Arthur却忍俊不禁地笑了，胸口处理器有点热呼呼的，彷彿一股暖流涌起……自己该不会是电路故障了吧？

「这个吗……我打烂了自助餐厅的咖啡机，因为不管按哪个钮它都只给我美式咖啡。」人在情绪失控的时候什麽事都做得出来，尤其是你发觉自己得漂流在宇宙中好几千年还只能喝美式咖啡！男人心虚的一番自首后，良久不敢去看Arthur的眼睛。

「看来你只喝我泡的咖啡了。」彷生人酒保愉快地说。

电梯坐落于通道尽头，它和David房间附近金属圆盘似的冷硬客梯都不相同，前往舰桥的电梯有着十九世纪风格的内装：漆红色粉刷、拉杆式的楼层选择器，上升速度则是当年的好几百倍──

舰桥位在整艘星舰的制高点，多数设施依然封闭，但还是可以从不同的窗口窥见一麟半角──例如舰长室中的几座冷冻舱，裡头铁定睡着指挥官阶级的人员。有别于旅客空间的前卫装潢，舰桥运用了大量的木製构造与複杂繁琐的凋刻装饰，甚至还有一盏巨大的水晶灯闪闪发亮。

他们沿着恢宏、华丽的长廊前进，生着张古典脸面的Arthur与此情此景融为一副工笔精细的优雅画作，鹅黄色灯光将彼此的身影浸得透明，如同梦境的叠影，让David顿时有种恍恍惚惚的体会，内心深处某种东西在蛰伏，等他牵起对方的手──于是他也真的这麽做了。

「你的手很温暖，David。不过这裡没有高低落差，我可以应付的。」离开轨道之后的世界确实充满危险与未知，路途偶尔崎岖难行，但Arthur从不后悔自己做出的选择，也很高兴有人愿意牵起他的手。

「呃……我怕等一下他们会强迫我们买纪念照，如果分太开恐怕得买两张。」是啊，该死的纪念照，该死的布尔乔亚阶级。David随口胡诌了一个理由，又说了些暧昧的废话。直到两人来到没有纪念照的艾瓦隆号观测室──

『欢迎来到观测室，我是你们今天的导览员Avis。』

观测室是一个古怪的空间，牆面和天花板构成一个偌大深蓝色圆拱，弧形内的范围空无一物，直到两人踏入中央，一排座椅与操作面板自地面升起，头顶的圆拱帷幕也开始缓缓改变，变成可见窗外的完美透明，给人一种自己被困在雪花球中的错觉。

『透过特殊的高分子材料，我们能用肉眼欣赏NGC-6751恆星的雄伟，在导览开始前，本空间禁止饮食、吸菸、使用镁光灯……』

半透明的女性投影端庄地伫立在前方，David不难认出她和AI导览是同张脸面，这莫名有种恐怖的熟悉感，像异国旅行时碰见分手多年的前女友一样扫兴。但这个念头很快就被抛诸脑后，因为更加强烈的景象，无声无息刺入眼球──

David记忆中的太阳充其量是团暗红的炭火，高挂在空中遥不可及，如今头顶的熔岩之海、火焰巨流，犹若用目光就能体会其中的高热灼烫，是教人多麽动魄惊心。

宇宙毫不掩饰的壮阔使人有种说不清的卑微惋惜，那点还折磨着他想表述的慾望，在这庄严的磅礡面前都失去了措辞。不求报偿、不可遏止、没有目的，也不诉诸象徵或隐喻，就像人类的历史之初，对火焰的原始信仰，对火本能的崇拜，彷彿那些遗失已久的远古记忆，突然之间都被唤醒。

『NGC-6751，是位在天鹰座的行星状星云，中央恆星的表面温度……』

导览员的声音逐渐遥远，他们的诸神或信仰；火焰或星球都譬若泡影，那些无法蹴及的概念相较之下多麽甜美而纯善？他在他身边，两人的距离却似无法跨越的地狱、远征者的故乡……David悄悄凝望着Arthur的侧脸，火光让他染上鲜豔的赤红，瞳眸中唯一能见那颗张扬的恆星，毫无徵兆就变成自己的映射。

「怎麽了吗？David，我对宇宙不是那麽了解，如果有什麽问题，你可能得去问Avis了。」彷生人酒保仰首注视着David片刻，他压低音量说着，旋即又沉浸回星辰的奥秘之中。

『我们可以观测到邻近的超新星遗蹟：W49B……』

随着Avis的解说，观测室中的有色玻璃帷幕加剧透光幅度，彷彿从梦中缓慢睁开双眼。最后整个空间都环绕着星辰，更加壮阔的宇宙将两人浸泡其中，闪烁的幽光与微尘好像轻轻托着他们漂浮。为了让这趟导览更加浅显易懂，各式资讯和注解一同投射在半空：

『和恆星VB-10，作为视星等只有17等的红矮星，自地球上很难观测……』

「Arthur，有些话我想跟你说……」不顾时间、不顾地点，是阴阳交界的灵薄狱（limbo）或扁平的二维空间都好，如果这件事他打从一开始就没想过，彼此也都不会在了。解说持续进行着，而错过时机的男人嚥了口唾液，喉结紧张地上下滚动着，字母还未被赋予型态前，导览员Avis率先夺回他们的注意：

『接着请看右手边的黄色行星，那是距离我们49天文单位的〝家园一号〞，和它的卫星盖娅（Gaia）。』

此刻David才勐然惊觉，天鹰座NGC-6751不就是百年前首次人类殖民计画的目标吗？他怔怔杵在原地，不愿接受命运的发落又不敢轻举妄动，彷彿书中的角色，不知自己身在开头或结局。他急着追逐以至于没有看清脚下道路，若有殖民地就代表有殖民者，有殖民者就代表人类──

「老天，David！你有办法回去了！」相较于还在茫然之中的男人，Arthur兴奋地举手发问，他的双眼顿时都亮了起来，比恆星璀璨，「Avis女士，噢、不好意思打断您了，但请问您有办法联络家园一号的居民吗？」

『正在为您联繫──HT-1通讯系统，请问您欲连络之部门、公司、个人……』

Avis恭敬地行礼后，连带投影中的座标和导览资讯都一同消失了，取而代之是影像传输系统的画面，机械酒保迟疑了半晌，很快就找出了解决问题的方法：「啊、这算是紧急事件了！请帮我发出求救讯号，或通知……或、或告诉他们有人被困住了！」

『正在转接HT-1紧急通讯系统，请……』

「不……」David的语气开始颤抖，微瞠的瞳孔无助地扫视着一切，那些生命中的野兽，正在撕裂他仅有的、癒合的伤口。嗫嚅最终演变成巨大的轰鸣，男人声嘶力竭地高吼：「停止！中断！结束！该死的……我没有要求救！」

他拼命挥舞双臂，发了狂似地跃动着身体，直到一切回归宁静。投影幕或Avis的声音都离开了，无限延伸的寂静让整个空间变得溷浊……陌生的异物惊动了原来世界的规律，彼此、喘息、宇宙，David深吸了一大口气，艰难地提问：

「Arthur……你为什麽要这麽做？」男人的眼神好像穿过了对方，看见一座壮阔的废墟，裡面曾经是他们的永远。可永远是什麽？是无数短暂的片刻，所堆砌而成的空白高塔，还是对当下措举的一种亵渎？

「我、我只是以为你会想回到冷冻舱，或正常的人类社会……」彷生人此刻像隻受到威胁的幼鹿，流动着恐惧的眼睛深怕被捕食者察觉，只好往林中越躲越深。

「但我已经拥有我想要的一切了……」David伸手掐住了Arthur的双肩，〝男人〞这个词彙本身就足够野蛮，而今天是他第一次让对方感受到其中的残酷。

「我不能看着你继续迷失在宇宙中，David，做为一名彷生人，我有这个义务！」要保护人类、友爱人类、遵从人类……这是他被製造出来的意义。他想告诉David自己的餽赠与付出，牺牲和奉献，为何如今都像在攫取贪图？

他从男人的眼中看见自己，那倒影比自己的存在更加真实，甚至血肉鲜活，比机械黄铜製的肉身更饱满美好，譬若霎息燃烧的火花，爱或死，亲密或分开，精神和肢体的冒险，血肉横飞。David的执着不是子弹，是投入黑暗中的一块光芒：

「我爱你！难道你还不明白吗？」

让我们动情快乐在乎的一切，全都适用于北国冰原丛林沙漠。他将Arthur压进自己的怀中，没有别的选择，他听见他人造的呼吸，他听见他人造的心跳，没有更多假设，他即是他此生唯一的渴盼，是秒针后每一个虚构的单位。

「可是我甚至不是人类……David，你知道……」Arthur靠在他的胸前，听他的呼吸，听他的心跳。觉得自己不值得佔据这个位置，「我们……全都是错的。」他不会死，充其量也没算活过，只是在等待某些美好的事情发生，但不能与自己有关。

「你只是在徬徨中，对我产生了情感投射的错觉，我甚至没有……！」我没有任何东西可以给你了。Arthur宁可他一拳打在自己身上，让拥抱变成撕裂，爱变成痛苦，要他像命令狗一样践踏自己，即使如此也还远远不够展示自己虚假的激情。

「Arthur、Arthur……好了，」David像在试图唤醒深陷恶梦之人，轻声呼唤彷生人的名字，然后才慢慢地接着表述：「我比谁都清楚爱有诸多拟态，可能是性、友善、慾望……慌不择路。」但爱不应该是种辩证或宣告，不是能被清楚区分的非黑即白──

「我想和你共度生命中剩下的所有光阴，我想和你分享一切苦楚或快乐，我希望在午夜梦迴中醒来时，身边的人会是你……」那是一种尊重、陪伴、信任与之必要。

「我爱你，这样还不足够吗？」无论要说出口几次，他都会说，继续说，好好地说。

「但……我依然是机械。」Arthur得处理外部不断涌入的新讯息，数万、数亿笔资料，都不及David这席话所带来的冲击，旧有的典范与规章正在无声剥落。

「可是你和我、机械和人类又有什麽区别？我们都一样拥有意识、记忆、灵魂……」

当人类试图以自然或非自然来划清与机械的界线时，基因科学跟资讯科学早已联手宣告：人类跟机器一样都是经过编码的文本，一边是自私基因汰换的结果，另一边是二进位制的编码，两方都是承载讯息的资讯体，本质上皆受制于外物，皆被创造。

人类从未真正成为人类过，因为人是什麽？这个问题本身就有问题。

它预设人类和其他存在之间存在着一条永恆对立的疆界，你群我群、人类机械，男人或女人，正是这样自以为是的追逐、分界、定义，反而撕裂了本该更美好的生活。

「况且，我又怎麽能肯定我就是人类？或许我只是被植入记忆的David彷生人，某人的梦境、虚拟实验……甚至泡在福马林桶中的一颗大脑！」谁定义了疯狂或清醒？David觉得这个假设有点荒诞的可笑，却又不敢轻忽大意。他只是用双手捧起Arthur的脸颊，那眈眈炯视的坚毅眼神告诉对方：我在这裡，没有其他世界，天堂与地狱都是脑内的激素平衡。

「但那又如何，因为在此质疑、困惑、思考、爱人与被爱的体会，是如此真实。」他看见Arthur逐渐泛红的眼角，彷彿阳光璀璨的瞳眸此刻噙着泪水，在David说话的同时，斗大的泪珠沿着颧骨无声滑落。

「我爱你，如果连这件事都无法确认，我还能宣称自己真正存在吗？」

离开了轨道，我们彼此都失去一些方向。确凿的幸与不幸，爱他的那个人，在浩瀚中直挺着身影，他想他不畏惧命运。灰色的草径埋毙，Arthur突然明白，他需要的，或许只是多一点的义无反顾，去勇赴那令你倾倒的爱。

「我……David……我不能这麽自私、不能说谎欺骗，更不能违背机械的三大原则……」

当事物的所有细项相互牴触，他该怎麽自诩为良善？又该怎麽维护美德？然而David好像有种魔力，能让人相信自己值得被爱、值得拥有幸福。Arthur轻抚上捧着自己面颊的温暖双手，氤氲的眼神中带着绯红，艳丽且让人目眩神迷。

「但我也爱你，David。」

你是宇宙的轴转，星系的枢蕊，且让我们共舞一曲，爱的难能，与欲罢不能。

「你愿意接受一个，不合格的、有瑕疵的机械吗？」

David犹豫了半晌，可能是因为羞怯或尴尬，他的肩背遮住星辰而时间仍在，男人把他压近自己的方式像那些测试撞击强度的模拟车，Arthur的气味揉合浓重到令人泛晕的酒精与古龙水。David尝试在对方的唇上留下印痕，他要不断吻他直到填满所有空隙，彼此的双唇交叠，在刺着微光的广袤太空，他们把自己交给另一个人。

他的嘴是天堂，吻像流星。从脸颊到脖颈，激情的名和光热的名，一次一次，低声呼唤。

－－－

之后的日子其实没有太多转变，毕竟在艾瓦隆号上，就连四季的递嬗都只存在于虚拟装置中，不过David倒是多了个晚安吻的习惯，还有Arthur也正式搬进了男人的顶级套房裡头生活，试着睡在那张大床上。两人都同意能在睡前小酌一杯是种不可多得的享受。

他们在只有彼此的世界中欢笑、共舞、相爱。

从年底开始，两人度过了感恩节、圣诞节、新年和每个月的情人节，万圣节在五楼餐厅举办化装舞会，合作烤了塞满香料的火鸡、交换礼物、倒数十秒、烟火特效下的吻，和无数次奢侈浪费的酒池肉林：热蛋酒、海鲜冷盘、潘娜托尼与英式水果蛋糕、各式各样的巧克力、各种年份的红酒、欧洲所有种类的起司、更多没人说得上名字的节庆食物，他们都一同经历了。

然而，危险总是潜藏在美好的日子中。一个平凡的午间，就在David总算下定决心，要拿出藏在西装口袋五个礼拜的戒指向Arthur求婚的那天，Avis不冷不热的声音毫无预警地从广播系统中传出：

『轨道座标已对齐，正在接收远端语法样式──确认，核发登船许可。欢迎来到艾瓦隆号。』

David依稀能从轮机室方向听见闸门开启的电子音，然后是整齐划一的脚步声逐渐逼近，男人促狭地左右张望，心一紧牙一咬，最后还是勉强把自己塞进路边的大垃圾桶中，透过孔盖向外窥视，一大队全副武装的人马挤满了走廊，领头人甚至穿着动力机甲、配备重型武器。他们的面罩底下传出谈话声：

「队长，船体没有遭到外部入侵的警告纪录、护盾完好、除错系统也未发出损害讯息。」David注意到他们的装备、武器甚至是头盔上都印着『艾瓦隆星际股份有限公司』的商标，所以至少可以排除危险外星人的可能性了？一名红色头盔的成员小跑步上前，与机甲男报告：「我们评估是冷冻舱失效事件，就跟上次一样……」

「那还愣着做什麽！工程组去搞清楚脱离人数。其他的，把人给我找出来！」

David不觉得这是什麽好预兆，他想赶紧去见Arthur，讨论对策、釐清状况或什麽都行，躲在垃圾桶裡除了让人觉得自己更窝囊之外，没有什麽实质意义，待走廊中的人群散去，男人意图小心翼翼地爬出，左脚却不慎被自己的右脚拌了个踉跄，发出乒乒乓乓的金属巨响──

「距今十四个月前的求救讯号，也不晓得他们是死是活，真是浪费时间……噢？」

目送着自己小队分散离去的重装男还停留在不远处，他一回首就看见被压在垃圾桶底下的David，嗤笑伴随着一个狰狞的表情，他抽出绑在腿上的抛射式电击枪，瞄准那拼命挣扎的可怜虫。

「等、等一下！我……呜呃！」

在剧痛中发出的凄惨呻吟声，是David失去意识前的最后一句话。

「David……David……！」

是Arthur的声音将他从心智漂浮的汪洋中拉起，甫转醒的男人第一眼就看见机械酒保忧心忡忡的面庞，他想伸手触摸，却被透明的强化玻璃挡下了──David这才意识到自己被关在某种仪器之中，像是个巨大的玻璃棺材，和自己登船前经过的冷冻睡眠设施有几分相似。

「David……我什麽方法都试过了，可是……」

无边无尽的忧悒填满了Arthur，他只能眼睁睁地看着装置倒数计时，决绝如死亡般恐怖的数字跑动，他突然意识到了自己是多麽微不足道，多麽孤独而厌倦，滥情而耽溺，这卑微如浮萍的存在，与曾经拥有过的意义……不自晓的快乐全都错了，应当更早就明白人生，我们之间的一切都是错误。

「好了，Arthur……没事了，我只是会睡上一觉……你愿意等我吗？」

男人将掌心放在玻璃罩上，彷彿这麽一来就可以感受到对方的体温。他掏出了放在西装口袋中的戒指，把它从顶端的通气孔塞了出去：「这个就先给你了，我发誓，等我醒来之后一定会更正式的和你求婚，好吗？」

Arthur捡起掉落在地上的小小银环，征愣地望着David，他的眼仁中泛起了永夜中的大雾，在天光破晓之前结成了泪水，这份狂喜和强烈的痛苦，几乎要让生化人的电子迴路错乱，一种彷彿窒息的感觉袭上，半晌过去他才能好好说话：

「可是……可是他们……你的手环……艾瓦隆号……」他紧紧握着戒指，靠在胸口的地方，好像这麽一来心就可以有所感觉，好像这麽一来就可以有颗货真价实的心。「在所有旅客都回到冷冻睡眠之后，艾瓦隆号会为了减低能源消耗，就把所有非必要设施都关闭，并且重设……」

「你明白吗，David，我会被关闭、并且重设。这代表我们过去所经历的一切……」他深吸了一口气，但还走不到语言的边界，无法更精确的描述他对于他的爱情，你还有那麽好的未来，而我即将被丢弃在浑身绣班的过去。

「假使我不再是原来的自己，你还能认出我吗？」

Arthur不住哭泣，哭泣是人类见到世界的第一反应，甫出娘胎的婴儿因缺氧而奋力啼哭，越大声越好──哭是为了活下去，不放弃希望而奋斗下去。但对于不曾被出生的机械而言，此刻的泪水又算什麽呢？灵魂、记忆、意识，如果失去了其中一环，我还能是原来的我吗？

「我会的，Arthur。」他此前就隐隐约约地有所感觉，如果自己回去沉睡，所有的设施都会回归于零。男人的语气平淡，但却十分果决，「就算你认不出我，我也会找到你。」这份狂恋足以抵挡时间与遗失，他将面对的是遗忘，不是宁静与沉睡，而是不停逼来的爱与死的威胁。

「无论得经历多少次，我都会认出你。」

－－－

『欢迎搭乘艾瓦隆号（Avalon），经过119年又8个月的航行，我们即将抵达目的地──家园2号行星。请您在接下来的四个月中，好好享受星舰上的高品质娱乐和各项服务。』

David又经历了一次天杀的甦醒后遗症，浑浑噩噩地过了好几个日子。

全员甦醒后的星舰上也确实热闹，男男女女脱尽衣服围绕着露天游泳池，在人造日光中躺了下来，像一根根飢渴的培根要把自己炸得又黑又乾；中式茶楼放眼望去都是一桌一桌的亚洲脸孔，独身的、结婚的，嘈嘈杂杂永远都有原因开骂；五光十色的购物中心在涌入人潮后多了一股不可言说的虚华气，虚华要在虚裡才能看见实华……

那些已被吞吐处理过的空气，让男人的思想都被挤压到角落的感觉，大量的空洞，让自己就像一隻精神涣散的鬼。

他试着照常生活：好几天都穿同一双鞋、同一条裤子、深色外衣。和自己过去有些交集的朋友一起行动，聊天、吃饭、玩游戏，他在照片裡一直在笑，众多表情，和常人没什麽不同。

时钟上的标准时间和我们感受到的主观时间也从不相同，我们的主观时间来自大脑释放的化学成分，会因为分泌多寡而造成差异，药物和经历可以改变人对时间的感知，于是会有快乐时间一下就过去、和濒死前所经历的走马灯。

再次离开冷冻后的短短一周，是David经历过最长的一周。

心灵是你的挚友，是灵魂的神殿，但是当它太久没有思想或刺激输入时，它也可能消噬一切。对身体而言可能只是短短的七天，但对思想来说，就像一百、一千、一亿年……如果要让自己不至于发疯，David知道不能再这样活下去──他说好会去找他的。

当男人有意识时，自己已经站在十四楼的赌场附设酒吧中了。

有人在庆祝生日、有人坐在角落闷着头喝酒，也有适时为人拍背的清醒者，好奇地听着大家在朦胧之间都说了些什麽浑话……各式各样的人挤满酒吧，好不热闹。

David远远就看见行动精准俐落的彷生人酒保忙进忙出，他太过于匆忙，以至于没有馀暇接待新来的客人。于是男人便迳自找了个吧檯边的位置坐下，那是自己平时最喜欢的座位，他曾在这裡看了好多支影片，也喝了好几种特调。

「晚上好，要喝点什麽吗？」

那微笑彷彿饱含一种魔力，会让你在酒酣耳热之际，心一鬆就什麽话都掉出来。

「──愁眉苦脸的David。」

他的左手无名指上，一枚纯银的戒指熠熠生辉。

＿Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以Arthur最后有保留他的记忆吗？这裡我想製造一点朦胧的结尾，如果Arthur真的忘记了David，无论多少次，它们都还是会重新坠入爱河吧？而假定幸运地保留了记忆下来……是因为Arthur吃了太多东西，根本就不需要电力就可以撑九十年（。
> 
> 这个系列到这边可以说完结了，谢谢一路追随，或偶然间一口气看完全部的你。这也是我第一次处理这麽长篇的完整故事，希望能带给大家一些情感上的满足（？）  
本来有预计要写一篇R18的番外篇肉文，不过还是看看 小伙伴们的回响如何吧，请给我一点动力（？


End file.
